narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Asami
| birthdate = March 27th (Aries) | age = 16 | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Lesbian | height =161 cm (5'3") | weight =43.73 kg (96.41 lbs.) | blood type =B | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner(s) = | previous partner(s) = | clan =Asami | family = | rank =Chūnin | classification =Dancer Artist | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =15 | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Flare Fire Release: Fox Fire Fire Release: Fire Serpent Circle Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique | tools = | headtxtc = Pink | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = Pink | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFF2F2 }} THIS CHARACTER IS NOT COMPLETED! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING UNTIL COMPLETION! THANK YOU! Mai Asami is Chūnin kunoichi from Konohagakure. She specializes in Fire Release ninjutsu and is very proficient in dancing. She mixes both dance and ninjutsu with her taijutsu to form her own artistic style of combat. She was created by and belongs to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Background Mai Asami was born into a family of artists from Konohagakure. She spent her youth learning to dance, sing, sew, cook, paint, and play the flute. Her father, a famous Zither musician, guided Mai into learning the arts of music, whilst Mai's mother, a professional dancer, taught Mai how to move gracefully and elegantly. Despite her parents' wishes for her to continue down the path of art and entertainment, Mai wanted to grow up to be a strong kunoichi like her role-model: Saki Shiroshinku. Consequently, Mai was eventually enrolled in the ninja academy. She proved to be an able student, especially when it came time to write, draw, or perform. Never afraid of the spotlight, Mai accepted any assignment that helped showcase her talents. Though the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended, Mai was still intent on becoming an able kunoichi. Thus, she poured more and more time into basic ninjutsu and taijutsu training, mixing her dance and acrobatic skills into her combat style. Mai would go on to graduate from the ninja academy, earning the rank of Genin and being assigned a three-man squad. Personality Mai is a chatty and prideful girl who often takes on a mocking or sarcastic tone and sadistic demeanor. She's tricky and not easily frightened. She takes her missions somewhat seriously, but she likes to show off her art and have fun. During missions, Mai is relaxed and easygoing. She likes to fool around and humiliate her opponents, degrading them. Not only does she enjoy it, she also finds that such actions cause her adversaries to lose focus and make more mistakes. Mai enjoys relaxing in cool water, flirting with other girls, and ribbon dancing (rhythmic gymnastics). She likes to refine her artistic talents and always pursues a greater level of gentility, gracefulness, and elegance. Personally, Mai believes that a truly refined woman embodies grace, elegance, and serenity, and that all women should seek to better themselves and walk in both dainty and delicate fashion. Mai is quick to scrutinize and degrade those who are performing less than adequate. She easily analyzes the weaknesses (and strengths) of her foes and she also exposes their humility to worsen their situation and better her own. In battle, Mai is arrogant; her sensei says that she needs to learn to be more humble and less underestimating. Intimately, Mai would like a woman (lesbian) who fulfills a more submissive role. She sees feminine women as the only respectable sex. Mai has been known to use her visual appeal on missions to gain information or infiltrate an organization. She likes to backstab victims of this tactic. Appearance Mai is a 5'3" tall girl who weighs around 96 pounds. She has scarlet-red hair and green eyes. She usually wears her scarlet, navel-length hair in a ponytail. Mai has pale, fair skin and sharp features. Her breasts are larger than average, comparable to Hinata Hyuga's bosom. She has toned, slim legs, a small waist, and hips proportionate to her body size. Her slim and toned figure reflects her skill as a dancer and healthy kunoichi. Mai's outfit is very elegant and fancy, reflective of her more sensitive and refined nature. It's mostly made from silk and is quite soft and fine to the touch. It's a slim-fitting Qipao (aka: Cheongsam) that hugs the natural curves of Mai's body and helps to define her features. The qipao is mostly red with gold trim and is a single, one-piece dress. The dress goes down to Mai's ankles and the long slits up the sides reveals a sizable portion of her upper legs. Her dress is sometimes short-sleeved and sometimes sleeveless, but Mai tends to wear long, upper-arm length gloves on one or both arms; sometimes, Mai also wears thigh-high stockings. The entire dress is very ornate with many gold decorations to accompany Mai's golden and jade jewelry. Mai tends to wear either heeled sandals similar to that of Tsunade's, or closed toe high heels. Mai carries no bag, pouch, or satchel as she finds she has no need for them and they tend to make certain dance movements feel and appear clumsy. Thus, Mai has no ninja tools, nor does she use them. Abilities Mai specializes in using the Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip technique and its accompanying Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance technique; her proficiencies in Fire ninjutsu and acrobatic dance/taijutsu are her strongest skills. Strategical Preference: Mai typically likes to keep her distance from her opponents, maintaining a medium distance most of the time. She uses her Fire Whip as her primary weapon of choice and prefers to lash, strike, and ensnare her foes with it before burning them to a crisp. In closer engagements, Mai also has a very acrobatic form of taijutsu that relies heavily on kicking techniques. ''Fire Release Ninjutsu'' ''Taijutsu'' ''Teamwork'' Mai can work perfectly fine by herself on missions; she prefers to. However, she does possess some team utility: Mai's Fox-tail Ribbon Whip can ensnare foes, leaving them wide open for a combination jutsu or a special technique. Kunoichi Stats Genin Chūnin Exams Chūnin Current Whereabouts Trivia * Mai Asami is roughly translated to "Dance Morning-Beauty" with Mai meaning "Dance" and Asami meaning "Morning, Beauty". * Mai's favorite things to do are: Bathing in cool and refreshing water, flirting (with other girls), and ribbon dancing. * Mai has always been physically attracted to girls, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Mai is very feminine, however, she is considered dominant with regards to intimacy. * Mai currently does not have a girlfriend. * Mai wishes to expand her personal ribbon-dancing ninja art in a special school or clan dedicated to dance and gracefulness. * Unless her high-heels or heeled sandals make sufficient noise, Mai naturally makes almost no sound when she walks; her training as a dancer has enabled her to be quite nimble and light-footed. * Mai's favorite foods are udon and curry. Her least favorite food is raw fish. Reference * Template:Junko's Infobox Category:Draft Category:DRAFT